Dossiers
Dossiers is a menu element in Final Fantasy XV that offers characters profiles. It was added in patch 1.23 and is accessed via the Archives option from the menu. The background is the same blue background as is used for bestiary entries and displays each characters in-game model. It is possible to rotate and zoom in on the male characters but not the female ones. Dossiers is similar to the Datalog character profiles from the Lightning Saga games. Dossiers Insomnia Noctis Lucis Caelum :Son of King Regis, and 114th heir to the Lucian throne. Though he was chosen by the Crystal to serve as the savior of this star, an injury incurred as a young boy deprived him access to the full potential of his innate power. With his father's blessing, he sets forth from the Crown City of Insomnia on a road trip with his three closest companions. Their destination: Altissia, where Noctis is to wed the Oracle, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae. Leaving the shelter of the Citadel for the first time enlightens the prince as to just how unknown he is outside the castle walls. Added after Chapter 1. :Days after his departure, Noctis learns the treacherous Niflheim Empire has destroyed the Crown City and stolen the kingdom's treasured Crystal. His shock and confusion mount upon hearing a broadcast listing his father, his fiancée, and himself among the casualties. With reluctance and a heavy heart, he takes up his late father's mantle and embarks on a journey of soul-searching as the new king of the realm. Added in Chapter 14. :Having spent ten years slumbering in solitude and basking in the Light of the Crystal, Noctis finally awakens as the one True King. The sole beacon of hope in a world overcome by darkness, he rejoins his friends and returns to Insomnia to fulfill his kingly calling. Gladiolus Amicitia :Eldest son of House Amicitia, sworn protectors of the crown. Gladiolus expressed an avid interest in the martial arts at a young age, later sharing his knowledge with Noctis. As a boy, he spent many days shadowing his father Clarus at the Citadel, officially joining the Crownsguard at the age of 18. When the crown prince departs for his wedding, Gladiolus serves as his primary protector. A consummate outdoorsman, Gladiolus knows the ins and outs of roughing it in the wild—a skill that serves him well on the friends' royal road trip. Added after Chapter 1. :The bond a Shield shares with his king runs far deeper than that of a bodyguard and his lord. As a sworn protector of the crown, the Shield of the King must stand alongside his liege and shoulder the fate of the realm together. Having watched his father Clarus defend the late King Regis, Gladiolus understands better than anyone the risk and responsibility of this position—yet it is his unwavering faith in Noctis that inspires him to serve as a Shield. Added after Chapter 6. :After suffering a bitter taste of defeat against Imperial High Commander Ravus Nox Fleuret, he temporarily separates from his friends in order to further strengthen himself, and in turn, better serve his king. Added in Chapter 14: :For ten years, Gladiolus traveled the world dispatching daemons while awaiting the return of his king, never once losing heart. He returns to his home of Insomnia with Noctis at his side, more determined than ever to help the True King fulfill his calling and defend him from any harm that should come his way. Ignis Scientia :Son of House Scientia, a family of royal retainers. Serious as he is studious, Ignis entered into Noctis' service at the age of 6, caring after the crown prince from that day forward. On the road, he acts as a caretaker for the entire crew, driving the car and balancing their books. He also monitors the group's nutrition, effortlessly preparing exquisite meals—the result of many hours of culinary practice. Added after Chapter 9. :In the wake of the Trial of Leviathan, Ignis raced through the streets of Altissia in hopes of rescuing the fallen prince from certain peril. The battle with the empire was won, and Noctis was saved—but not without cost. Ignis had lost his sight. Determined to continue protecting the crown prince but unsure of how, he struggles to find a way to move forward. Added in Chapter 14. :During Noctis's absence, Ignis devoted himself to overcoming his blindness. While his sight never returned, his other senses grew sharper by the day. Before long, he had remastered everything from cooking to combat, all without he use of his eyes. With the newly returned Noctis at his side, the Hand of the King heads home to Insomnia to help his liege reclaim his throne. Prompto Argentum :Common-born classmate of the crown prince. Prompto forged a friendship with Noctis after a fateful encounter with Lady Lunafreya's lost dog brought them closer together, and the two have been inseparable ever since. In preparation for the long road trip ahead, he practiced handling firearms under the tutelage of Crownsguard veterans. The pauper to Noctis's prince, Prompto makes up for his lack of royal prestige or combat prowess with his upbeat personality, lifting his comrades' spirits when the going gets tough. He can almost always be found with his camera in hand, snapping shots and capturing memories of the journey. Added in Chapter 13. :Most men are born; but some are created for a special purpose—and Prompto is one such man. Artificially generated from the genes of mad scientist Verstael Besithia, he was initially intended to serve as a test subject for the empire's magitek experiments. The unstable scientist's plans wet awry, however, when a Lucian spy operating on a hot tip absconded with baby Prompto and entrusted him to a foster family in Insomnia. Upon uncovering his inauspicious origins, Prompto plunges into an existential crisis: how can he befriend the very people he was created to kill? Yet he is pleasantly surprised to find that, when he reveals his long-kept secret to Noctis, the bond they share is not merely unshaken, but even stronger than ever. Added in Chapter 14. :Having once sworn to help Noctis "break down the walls and usher in the dawn of a new world," Prompto does his part to uphold the promise during his friend's decade-long absence, assisting refugees flocking to Lestallum and taking down the daemons that threaten their livelihood. Yet despite Prompto having grown and changed over the years, one thing remains constant: his devotion to Noctis. Even as the king and his royal retinue return to Insomnia, Prompto heads home not to as his liege's retainer, but as his best friend. Regis Lucis Caelum :113th monarch in the line of Lucis and father of Noctis. A strong and sapient ruler, Regis channeled the power of the Crystal to conjure an enormous barrier and shield the city of Insomnia. Sustaining the Wall took a toll on the king, however, slowly sapping him of his life force over the course of thirty years. At present, Regis's condition has worsened to the point that he can barely walk without aid—yet he still managed to send his son Noctis off to his wedding with a smile on his face. Added in Chapter 1: :With his strength and the paths laid before him few, Regis outwardly accedes to the imperial chancellor's offer of an armistice—knowing full well the empire's proposed peace was an empty promise. With his trusted advisor Clarus at his side, he steeled his resolve ahead of the signing ceremony, anticipating an imperial assault. Though he and his friend fought valiantly, they were outnumbered, and Regis was cut down by the blade of General Glauca. Cor Leonis Added after meeting with Cor in Chapter 2. :Head of the Crownsguard and widely regarded as one of the three most powerful warriors in the Kingdom of Lucis. His unfailing ability to return from the brink of death has earned him the nickname "Cor the Immortal"—an appellation he particularly dislikes. On the eve of the signing ceremony, Regis tasked Cor with evacuating the citizens ahead of the imperial assault, knowing he could trust the marshal implicitly. After fleeing the ruins of Insomnia, he seeks out Noctis to share with him his late father's dying wishes. :Cor holds the distinct honor of having served three separate Lucian monarchs: Mors, Regis, and Noctis. While his loyalty to his lieges has never wavered, his attitude toward authority has evolved over the years. In the arrogance of his youth, he publicly criticized Regis's retreat from Accordo in the Great War, calling the then-crown prince and his men "a bunch of cowards." While Cor's Crownsguard colleagues were incensed by this show of impertinence, Regis was impressed with the young firebrand's willingness to speak truth to power and immediately hired him as a personal bodyguard. The marshal was so touched by this show of grace that he swore to devote his life to serving Regis and his son Noctis. Iris Amicitia Added after meeting with Iris in Lestallum hotel. :Daughter of House Amicitia and Gladiolus' younger sister by eight years. Her family's closeness with the crown brought her into contact with Noctis at a young age, and the two became fast friends. Many mistake the crown prince as aloof and unaware, but Iris knows how caring and compassionate he truly is. With the aid of her retainers Monica and Dustin, she manages to flee the chaos of the Crown City post-ambush and arrive safely in Lestallum. Added after Iris gives Noctis the Moogle Plushie: :Iris first met Noctis at the tender age of 5. Her big brother's stories piqued her interest in the prince—a curiosity that one day drew her to the Citadel in search of this young man. The castle grounds proved too labyrinthine for the tiny Iris, and she soon lost her way. By some fortuitous turn of fate, it was none other than Prince Noctis who came to her rescue. From that day onward, Iris has harbored a special admiration for him, though she is loath to ever reveal her true feelings. Instead, she opts to show him affection via handsewn gifts. Jared Hester Added after meeting with Jared in Lestallum hotel. :Cordial and courteous retainer who has attended House Amicitia for many years. Having worked in service of Clarus, Senior Advisor to the Crown, he also enjoys great familiarity with the royal family, including Prince Noctis. Jared managed to escape the crumbling Crown City and take refuge in Lestallum. A man of great erudition, he takes copious notes about all sorts of ancient legends, then shares them with his grandson Talcott. Added in Chapter 6. :Jared was beloved by all not only for his gentle demeanor, but also for his fierce determination. He took great pride in serving House Amicitia, a family that has given birth to countless Crownsguard captains and Shields of the King over the years. Even in his old age when he could barely walk without aid, Jared stood stalwart in the face of Commander Caligo Ulldor's imperial intimidation and proved himself a defender of the crown in his own right. Talcott Hester Added after meeting Talcott at the Leville Hotel in Lestallum. :Grandson of Jared Hester, retainer of House Amicitia. Gladiolus and Iris view him as something of a little brother, doting on him and watching him grow over the years. With Monica and Dustin's assistance, he fled the Crown City in the wake of the imperial assault. Now he spends his days in Lestallum, trying to find some way he can support his idol, Prince Noctis. Added in Chapter 8. :Talcott's heart is broken by the tragic death of his grandfather. Yet time heals all wounds and before long he is once again working hard to make himself useful to the prince. A paragon of decorum, Jared instilled within the young Talcott a staunch stoicism far beyond his years. Only when the topic of conversation turns to his favorite colorful cactuar statuettes does Talcott truly act his age. Monica Elshett Added after meeting with Monica in Chapter 2. :Crownsguard officer who reports directly to Clarus. She and her longtime partner Dustin are a complementary pair of comrades, and together they offer all kinds of advise to newer recruits like Gladiolus and Ignis. The two of them escorted Iris and the others away from the chaos of the Crown City and saw them safely to Lestallum. At present, she takes her orders from Cor, who has directed her to assist Noctis in his journey. Dustin Ackers Added after meeting with Monica in Chapter 2. :Monica's Crownsguard colleague who also reports directly to Clarus. A man of few words and even fewer notable characteristics, Dustin prefers to fly under the radar and carry out his missions without much fanfare. His commitment to his work, however, is unparalleled: in the tumult that followed the imperial assault on Insomnia, he risked life and limb to see Iris and the others to safety. He then undertook a series of assignments on Cor's behest, who tasked him with monitoring the empire's activities across the continent. He longs not for glory, only to be of service—a true unsung hero of Eos. Lucis Cindy Aurum :Belle of the body shop at the Hammerhead Service Station. Having lost her parents at a young age, Cindy grew up under her grizzled grandfather Cid's tutelage. She inherited his avid love for automobiles and quickly proved herself to be a more-than-capable mechanic. Her stellar reputation draws customers from all across the continent. No matter how terrible their automobile troubles, drivers come in for a tune-up and leave with a smile. Cid Sophiar :Owner and operator of the Hammerhead Service Station. He traveled with Regis thirty years ago as the royal house mechanic, but their journey together hit a bump in the road when Cid disagreed with the king's conservative approach to the refugee crisis born from the Great War. Disappointed in this decision, Cid cut ties with Regis and waved farewell to the Crown City for good. Though the two did not speak for decades, they eventually reconciled when the late king came to ask for a favor of his old friend: take care of his son, Noctis. Added after Cid forges the Ultima Blade. :Regis was not always the paragon of composure he later came to be. Thirty years ago, he was a rather reckless driver, inadvertently crashing the car shortly after leaving the Crown City. He and his royal retinue stumbled upon an old gas station on the Leiden highway where Cid managed to get the Regalia up and running again. Cid then gave the hammer he used that day to Regis, hoping it would serve as a cautionary reminder to handle the car with care. After he left Insomnia, Cid returned to the old roadside stand and transformed this special spot into the Hammerhead Service Station. As for the infamous hammer, Regis ultimately returned it to his friend, signifying that he had honed his own mechanical skills to the point that he no longer needed any assistance. Takka Bradham Added after accepting a quest from Takka. :Proprietor of Takka's Pit Stop, diner next door to the Hammerhead body shop, Takka's louring looks belie a cowardly demeanor, startling so easily that customers standing at the counter sometimes catch him off guard. After he lost his family in the Great War thirty year ago, he was given a home and a new lease on life thanks to Cid. Takka now toils to repay this favor, helping around the service station and sending Noctis on errands in Cid's stead. His latest task: curing the crown prince of his unbalanced diet by encouraging him to eat more beans and vegetables. Added after completing all of Takka's quests. :Born in the town of Keycatrich, Takka was not afforded a happy childhood. After King Regis scaled back the Wall, it was not long before the flames of war consumed Keycatrich and claimed the lives of Takka's parents, leaving him an orphan in northern Leide. He fell in with a seedy crowd, turning to a life of stealing in order to stave off starvation. The young Takka prided himself in his heightened sense of hearing, which helped him escape capture on many an occasion. Certain that he couldn't be caught, he attempted to rob the Hammerhead Service Station one night, but his attempt at thievery was thwarted. Cid busted the would-be burglar, rapped him on the noggin, and took the juvenile delinquent in as his own. David Auburnbrie Added after meeting Dave at a dilapidated building in Three Valleys. :Head honcho at Meldacio Hunter HQ in northern Cleigne. Affectionately nicknamed "Hunter Dave" by his subordinates, he oversees his operatives posted around Lucis while collecting personal effects of those who have fallen in the field. Despite having proven himself a capable combatant and a reliable comrade, his mother Ezma refuses to hand over the true seat of power at headquarters, insisting that her son still lacks the skills to head the Hunters. Dino Ghiranze Added after meeting Dino at Galdin Quay's pier. :Reporter-for-hire currently for media conglomerate Meteor Publishing. Though he exhibits a knack for journalism, his true passion is jewelry—more specifically, the crafting of gem-encrusted accessories. Fortunately for Dino, the seaside town of Galdin Quay allows him to spend his days sniffing out scoops around the port while browsing the artistic wares shipped in from overseas. Coctura Arlund Added after meeting Coctura at Galdin Quay's restaurant. :Owner of Galdin Quay's world-famous Mother of Pearl. When the quay's tourism counsel began rebuilding Galdin as a resort destination, they sought out Coctura to serve as head chef of their new bistro-on-the-beach. She kindly obliged, and the restaurant has since earned quite a name for itself thanks in large part to her exquisite cuisine. She now spends her days honing her culinary craft, hoping to prove her food finer than the fare served at Altissian café Maagho. Wiz Forlane Added after meeting Wiz at the Wiz Chocobo Post. :Eponymous proprietor of the Wiz Chocobo Post. Self styled savior to everyone's feathered friends, Wiz as poured his heart into the protection and preservation of Duscae's dwindling chocobo population. Despite the difficulties his dude ranch faced in its early days, business began booming as word about its birds spread across Eos. This sudden rise in popularity also spurred the revival of of one Lucis's oldest sports: chocobo racing. Sania Yeagre Added after meeting Sania at Coernix Station - Alstor. :World-famous biologist conducting field research around the Lucian continent and granddaughter of notorious treasure hunter Sylvester Yeagre. While she is primarily known as the premier authority on amphibology, the good doctor has published countless papers on a variety of subjects spanning the social and natural sciences. Unfettered by conventional methodologies, she defies any dangers to complete her research, which currently focuses on the recent rise in generic mutations among Eosian wildlife. Navyth Arlund Added after meeting Navyth at Alstor Slough in Duscae. :Famous fisherman who wanders the world in search of whoppers. The thought of living a conventional lifestyle is anathema to Navyth, who instead prefers the comfort of the outdoors and the company of fellow fishing-lovers. Friendly by nature, he seeks out aspiring anglers and offers them his sage advice. Navyth is also an avid weightlifter, training daily to build muscles that will help him haul in his next big catch. Holly Teulle Added after meeting Holly in Chapter 8. Vyv Dorden Added after meeting Vyv in Lestallum. :President and CEO of Meteor Publishing. A true mogul, Vyv has managed to achieve enormous success in both print and broadcast media, with his magazines and radio shows reaching the eyes and ears of nearly all Lucians. He has earned the respect and admiration of other industry professionals, and even enjoys familiarity with prominent figures n the political and business world. Although Vyv is ostensibly on good terms with the imperial officers posted around Lestallum, he secretly despises the empire's autocratic attempts to limit free speech. Kimya Auburnbrie Added after meeting Kimya at the House of Hexes. Ezma Auburnbrie Added after talking to Ezma at Meldacio Hunter HQ in Chapter 15. Randolph Added after talking to Randolph at Lestallum in Chapter 15. Accordo Camelia Claustra Added after taking to Camelia at Maagho in Altissia in Chapter 9. Weskham Armaugh Added after talking to Weskham at Maagho in Altissia in Chapter 9. Tenebrae Lunafreya Nox Fleuret :Oracle of Tenebrae blessed with the power to commune with the gods. One of the sole remaining descendants of House Fleuret, she and her brother remain leaders of their homeland, now an imperial protectorate. Beloved world over, Lunafreya travels around Eos and uses her power of prayer to heal those afflicted with the Starscourge. Her next destination: Altissia, where she is to wed her fiancé Prince Noctis as a condition of the armistice between Lucis and Niflheim. Added in Chapter 5. :As an infant, Lunafreya was called upon by the Divine Host of Messengers, a sign of the promise she held as the future Oracle. This auspicious visit also signified the start of her journey: in time, she would come to forge covenants with each of the Six to beseech them to share their blessings with the Chosen King, Noctis. Though the imperial assault on Insomnia nearly stops her from completing her calling, she narrowly manages to escape with her life—as well as the Ring of the Lucii, a gift from King Regis. Umbra Added in Chapter 5. :Divine Messenger who assumes the form of a black male dog. One of Lunafreya's supernatural pet pups, Umbra possesses the power to transcend space-time. He uses this ability to fulfill his Messenger calling, carrying a notebook back and forth between his owner and her beloved Noctis as part of a tradition the two began as children. Pryna Added after the scene where Lunafreya meets with her Messengers outside Insomnia. :Divine Messenger who assumes the form of a white female dog. This celestial canine is fiercely devoted to her owner Lunafreya, following her every word. As a pup, she incurred an injury on her way to visit Noctis in the Crown City. As luck would have it, the young Prompto came to her rescue—and their chance encounter became the catalyst for the crown prince forging a friendship that would last a lifetime. Gentiana Added in Chapter 5. :Divine avatar whose earthly form belies her supernatural powers. Shrouded in mystery, she arrived in Tenebrae on the occasion of Lunafreya's birth and has remained by her side ever since, watching over her and guiding her as she grew. Gentiana prefers to not interfere with the everyday occurrences of the mortal world, seeking only to guide the King and the Oracle along their respective paths. Niflheim Iedolas Aldercapt Added after end of Chapter 2 scene where the emperor meets with his chain of command. :Leader of the Niflheim Empire. His call for a ceasefire between his nation and the Kingdom of Lucis led to a summit in Insomnia where the two leaders could arrange an armistice together. Yet Iedolas's proposed peace was merely a pretense, his true aim wa to capture the kingdom's Crystal and make its magic his own. With an entire infantry of magiteknological armaments at his behest, he conquered the Crown City and stole the Stone of legend with ease. Ravus Nox Fleuret Added after meeting Ravus in Chapter 5. :Eldest son of House Fleuret, Blood of the Oracle, and older brother to Lady Lunafreya. His mother was burned alive in the fires that burned Tenebrae twelve years ago. Blaming the "cowardly" King Regis for her death, Ravus capitulated to his new imperial overlords and joined their ranks. During the invasion of Insomnia, he attempted to utilize the Ring of the Lucii against the very king from whom he stole it. Unfortunately the Rulers of Yore deemed him unworthy of their power, and singed his left arm as punishment for his hubris. He now directs the imperial army as its high commander, leading the empire's godslaying operations with a figurative and literal iron fist. Aranea Highwind Added after end of Chapter 2 scene where the emperor meets with his chain of command. :Commodore of Niflheim's Third Army Corps' 87th Airborne Division. Born and raised in the western continent, she first proved her prowess in the field as a mercenary. She excelled in combat, putting her impressive athletic abilities and spatial awareness to good use. Yet Aranea was unsatisfied with her de facto superiority: she desired a greater challenge. She then turned her gaze to the skies—and the rest is history. With her trusty magitek lance in hand, she leaps into the air, soaring to and fro with the aid of an inertia-controlling deice built into her armor. This incredible midair mobility has earned her the moniker "the Dragoon," and she has become something of a legend across Eos. Verstael Besithia Added after end of Chapter 2 scene where the emperor meets with his chain of command. :Mad scientist affiliated with the imperial infantry. A renowned researcher, he pushed for the mass production of an army of automata that utilized ancient magiteknology brought to his attention by Ardyn. His efforts encouraged the militarization of the empire and earned him a handsome promotion to boot. Using his newfound position, Verstael pushed forward with a new pet project: a series of experiments involving daemonic creatures. His research cost millions of gil and countless innocent lives—yet he was determined to let nothing stand in the way of what he deemed his "life's work." Caligo Ulldor Added after end of Chapter 2 scene where the emperor meets with his chain of command. :Conceited and crafty commander in the imperial army. His sycophantic smile belies an unforgiving cruelty: Caligo has no qualms with sacrificing innocents for the sake of completing his missions. This cutthroat mentality undoubtedly stems from his harsh upbringing. Over his long military career, he bore witness to countless incidents of in-fighting, backstabbing and betrayal that hardened his heart forever. Loqi Tummelt Added after end of Chapter 2 boss battle. :Brash, young commander in the empire's infantry, and pilot of the MA-X Cuirass. Despite his lack of field experience, Loqi proved his proficiency during combat simulations and quickly rose through the ranks. He took great pride in his imperial heritage and looks down upon all others born outside of Niflheim as "savages." While Loqi considers the decorated Lucian marshal Cor Leonis his self-professed rival, the marshal spares nary a thought for his imperial counterpart. Biggs Callux Added after meeting with Biggs and Wedge in Chapter 12. Wedge Kincaid Added after meeting with Biggs and Wedge in Chapter 12. Ardyn Izunia Added in Chapter 5. :A self-styled "man of no consequence," Ardyn possesses more power than he first lets on. As chancellor of Niflheim, he supervises the highest reaches of government while also overseeing the empire's various research programs. Added in Chapter 14. :Though Ardyn was born to become the Founder King of Lucis, fate had other plans for him. Blessed with the power to heal those afflicted with the Starscourge, he traveled the world purging the plague from their bodies by absorbing it into his own. Yet when he stood before the Crystal for judgement, it deemed him unworthy of becoming its Champion, decrying him as impure of heart. Ardyn was cast into exile, shunned by the people who once adored him and condemned by his own flesh and blood. He now seeks revenge of the Lucian bloodline - in particular, on the "True King" chosen to serve as the Crystal's Champion: Noctis Lucis Caelum. Creation and development The game has some dummied character dossiers: ;Ignis Scientia :Born into a household that has advised the royal family for generations, Ignis has followed in his forebears' footsteps, serving as friend and confidant to the crown prince since age 6. Ever since Noctis lost his mother, Ignis has acted as a caretaker of sorts, keeping a close eye on his companion. This is similar to the final dossier, but mentions that Ignis's forebears have served the crown before him, whereas the reason for Regis choosing Ignis as Noctis's caretaker is not said in the final game. ;Ravus Nox Fleuret :High commander of the imperial army, and older brother to Lady Lunafreya of Tenebrae. Although he cut ties with his sister after the empire invaded and overtook their homeland, he has always kept her in his heart, using his position to protect her. This may have been cut because Ravus doesn't seem to have severed contact with Lunafreya in the final timeline, the two still seemingly resident of Fenestala Manor in Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV. ;Ardyn Izunia :This middle-aged military tactician rose through the ranks by reforming the empire's magitek infantry, and now runs the nation seated at the emperor's side. Quick-witted and observant, he not only grasps any situation in seconds—he also manages to transcend and take control of it shortly thereafter. In the final game Ardyn's role as the chancellor is not expanded upon much (perhaps because he is never actually seen with the emperor), and his role in creating the magitek infantry 30 years ago is kept until it becomes apparent he has supernatural powers. Trivia *The Dossiers introduces an in-game model for King Regis, who was previously only seen in prerendered cutscenes. *Prompto's Japanese dossier doesn't mention foster care, simply stating he was taken in by a commoner family. *Cid's dossier mentions "the late king" even before the news of Regis's passing. *Verstael's dossier mentions Ardyn before the latter has been introduced by name. *Ravus is listed under Niflheim rather than under Tenebrae. *The Dossiers does not update the character models when the characters' appearance changes as part of the story. References Category:Final Fantasy XV Archives